


Caution: Objects in Mirror are Exactly as They Appear

by elwinglyre



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: And blows Aziraphale on the roundabout of the Arc de Triomphe, Crowley stops time, Demonic Dick Sucking, Exhibitionism, Kinky Angel and Demon blow job, M/M, Public Sex, Strip Tease, Wingfic, mutual wank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre
Summary: Prompt: Crowley stops time so that he and Aziraphale can do something indecent in public. Or, something indecent in public happens as an unexpected but welcome result of him stopping time…For Good Omens Kink prompt post #1





	1. Chapter 1

“The first time I saw this, I was certain you had a hand in it,” said Aziraphale. 

“I wish I could take credit for the madness. It’s a prime example of the supreme chaotic-genius completely made by man.” Crowley leaned against the railing, his black leather trousers hugged him like a second skin, and the buttons on his tight-fitting red silk shirt looked about to pop open from the pressure. 

Wind whipped them as they stood on top of the Arc de Triomphe, watching the horror below that was the traffic roundabout circling the structure. There, twelve boulevards converged into an unmarked, ten-lane, circle of Hell on Earth.

Crowley laughed loudly as he adjusted his sunglasses to watch a near miss between a double-decker tour bus, motorbike, and UPS delivery truck. Brakes screeched, angry horns honked, and the smell of rubber filled the air as the motorbike whipped between vehicles. 

Aziraphale jumped at the noise and confusion below, which he found extremely unsettling. Under most circumstances, Crowley tried to protect the angel (although he’d never admit to this). However, times such as these where there was no real danger, he took pleasure at how Aziraphale would huddle closer to him and use any excuse to touch Crowley. 

The bedlam unfolding on the roundabout fascinated the demon. Left to their own devices, humans could always surpass anything Hell could throw at them. This circle of massive traffic was better than anything Dante conceived. In Crowley’s head, the inside lane was the nearest to the tenth circle of Hell as anyone could get. 

On the other hand, Crowley knew that from top of the Arc de Triomphe, Aziraphale much preferred to feast his eyes on the spectacular panorama of Paris. From here the angel had the best view of the Eiffel Tower, es Champs-Élysées, the Louvre, and the hill of Montmartre. He had been here with the angel when it was first constructed--before it was referred to as the centre of Place Charles de Gaulle or Place de l'Étoile. He still recalled the day they stood on top of this very spot. There were no safety railings or motor cars.

“Maybe I could take you for a spin around that roundabout in my Bentley sometime,” Crowley suggested. He couldn’t help but taunt the angel. Maybe he’d even inch closer to Crowley. 

“No, thank you. Riding with you under normal circumstances is terrifying enough for me.” The angel adjusted his tie and sighed. “It was so much simpler when the roundabout was single lane with horse-and-carriages trotting around it. I so loved riding around it on a nice fall day like this. Don't you remember? Not this massive wheel-hub of noise, congestion, and fumes.These days, everyone is always in such a hurry.”

At the juncture of one of the twelve radiating avenues into the roundabout, a green light commanded a new surge of vehicles to plunge into the circle. Buses, cabs, and cars weaved in, out, and between the orbit of insanity. Aziraphale covered his face in terror at a near collision. 

“Too many tourists,” Crowley observed. 

Crowley helped pry the angel’s hands from his face. 

“You can look now. Nothing happened. _Sadly_ ,” Crowley said.

“At least most of them have the sense to use the pedestrian tunnel that runs beneath the roundabout.” 

“Actually, you may have an idea there. No underground tunnel.”

“Don’t even think of it,” Aziraphale scolded. 

Still pouting, Crowley tapped his snake-skin boots against the railing. “You’re sure? It’s a brilliant idea.”

Aziraphale shook his head. 

“Too bad. It had promise. Tiny people crushed like ants,” Crowley thrust his hands in his pockets. “Are you ready? I know you’re excited to eat at Frenchie’s.”

Aziraphale’s eyes widened in delight, and he checked the time on his fob watch. “We need to move quickly if we’re going to make it on time for our reservation.”

Crowley smiled. “Wouldn’t want to miss that!”

Leading the way, Crowley snaked down the spiral stairs of the Arc de Triomphe with Aziraphale close behind him.

“I must say that the trip going down these 284 steps is so, so much easier than going up,” said the angel catching his breath. “Years ago, it didn’t seem as far up although the architecture and statues are just as inspiring as the first time we saw them. Simply breathtaking.”

The demon agreed with his friend. He appreciated this monument to war, to those who fought and _died_ (after all, some of whose souls went to Hell).

Once at the bottom, Crowley pulled the angel outside instead of leading him toward the entrance to underground tunnel. 

“Let’s race across!” 

“You’re insane. I’m not risking this body! You know how difficult it is to replace them,” said Aziraphale, yet even as he said it, continued to follow Crowley toward the traffic.

“Not to worry. I have a plan.”

“And that’s why I’m not going out into that roundabout.”

Crowley stopped with the angel at the edge of the pavement, vehicles buzzing past. “This looks like a good spot--just a few more meters...”

“I simply refuse!”

Horns blared and tires screeched as Crowley grabbed the angel’s hand and pulled him into the traffic.

Then the world went still. 

“What have you done?” Aziraphale said, putting his hand on his hips. “You’ve stopped time!”

“Isn't it marvelous! This way we won’t be late for our reservation. That and I can do _this_.” 

With all the dexterity and artistry of an exotic dancer, Crowley’s fingers nimbly unbuttoned his trousers. He slipped his hands down his sides, swung his hips, and shimmied the form-fitting leather over his arse, down his thighs, to his knees. He turned around and bared his bum to everyone on the roundabout.

A very shocked and very aroused Aziraphale stood, mouth open and watched it all before stepping closer.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’ve always wanted to do that,” Crowley said, flashing his arse at a Police Nationale officer frozen in time on a motorbike. 

Aware that this mass of seemingly sleeping vehicles on the Étoile may instantly awaken and plow over his body, Aziraphale cautiously tiptoed through, avoiding the most dangerous looking drivers with faces frozen into pinched eyebrows, deep frowns, and clenched teeth. 

He was almost to Crowley when he noticed a common theme.

“This is odd. If you’ve really stopped time, why is that man staring at you in his side mirror, and that woman on the pavement looking directly at you?” 

But Aziraphale wasn’t looking at either the woman near the kerb or the driver. His eyes were fixed on the demon’s long, thick cock.

“That’s because technically I really haven’t stopped time, only slowed it down to a crawl.” 

Crowley stepped closer to the apple red Ferrari, the driver still locked in time, eyeing him intently in the mirror. 

“Hmm, so technically, they can see what you’re doing.”

“In the corner of their little minds, they’ll think they’ve seen something.”

“I’m sorry, it’s difficult talking with you with your trousers around your knees.”

“Don’t talk then.” Crowley took his cock in his hand and stroked it slowly.   
  
Aziraphale swallowed hard and staggered closer to the demon. 

“Join me?” Crowley said with a wicked grin.

Aziraphale heart pounded, yet he hesitated. Wasn’t this what he’d secretly wanted and wished for centuries? _He could do this. Yes, he could!_ He blinked rapidly as his shaking hands unsnapped his trousers and tugged down at his flies. With visibly trembling fingers, he reached inside and pulled out his eager thick, pink cock. 

Crowley’s grin widened. “Now that’s brilliant.”

With the demon’s encouragement, the angel began to slowly wank its satiny length. 

“Come closer,” Crowley growled. “Closer...that’s it...now...touch your cock to mine. AHHH, yes-s-s. Rub-b-b. You thought the sculptures on the Arc de Triomphe were a thing of beauty? Nothing is a gorgeous as you.”

Aziraphale obeyed him; he couldn’t help himself with Crowley openly wanting him. He whimpered at Crowley’s words and pumped all the harder, sliding his cock along side the demon’s. He was going to explode any moment. _That would be embarrassing_.

“Perfect...s-so perfect,” Crowley’s voice rumbled. 

The angel needed to slow down. With a gasp, the angel let his heart guide him, and he dropped to his knees in front of Crowley and licked the head of the demon’s leaking cock. Reducing the friction and speed on his own, he was no longer in danger of any, um... _premature_ ejaculation.

“They’re all watching us. You like that, don’t you? That’s it. Take it all down your throat. Your lips are exquisite.” Crowley threw his head back. “You like being a little bit wicked, don’t you?”

Aziraphale’s mouth popped off the head of the demon’s cock. “I think this may be more than a little bit wicked.”

Crowley grabbed a handful of the angel’s blond curls and massaged his scalp, encouraging him.

“If that’s the case, why not go all the way?” Crowley suggested. “Strip for me. Show me what you have, and I’ll reward you for it. I’ll suck you off, then fuck you over the bonnet of that Ferrari.” 

The angel blushed bright red, but it didn’t take long for him to consider the proposal. He wanted this. He stepped back, took a deep breath, and removed his jacket. He handed it to Crowley who set it on top of the Ferrari. 

“Please take off your sunglasses,” the angel said, as he began to bravely unbutton his well-worn weskit. “I wish to see your eyes.”

The demon gave his cock a few more leisurely strokes, before reaching up to his face and removing them. His eyes revealed exactly what the angel expected: need and hunger laced with vulnerability. 

As Aziraphale slid his weskit from his shoulders, the cat-like pupils of Crowley’s eyes widened. 

“That’s much better,” said Aziraphale. 

“I know that angels can’t dance, but at least _try_ to make a show of it.”

“How long will this all...last?” he asked looking around him.

“If you’re referring to me having slowed time, until I undo it all. If you’re referring to me giving you that fuck I promised, as long as you’d like it to last.” He kicked off this leather trousers and pulled down his red bikini briefs. 

Crowley winked at him. _Winked!_ What a devil he was. Not a pinch of shame at all.

Aziraphale, on the other, blushed brighter, but he removed his crisp, white cotton shirt and trousers with all the flourish of stripper at the Moulin Rouge (not that he’d ever been there to the Moulin Rouge to see any of those shows, mind you). 

When he stepped out of his white cotton pants, he twirled them in the air above his head and flung them at Crowley, who caught them between his teeth.

“On the car. Now,” Crowley ordered as he spat out the pants and patted the Ferrari’s bonnet. “Bum right here. Scoot yourself up.”

Aziraphale cautiously climbed on the hood. “You’re certain this car won’t suddenly rev forward and splatter me across the road?”

“Now that would be a ride, wouldn’t it?” Crowley laughed as he stepped between the angel’s legs and spread them. He leaned down and looked into the angel’s eyes. Aziraphale noticed how the corners of the demon’s eyes grew soft. Crowley leaned next to the angel’s ear and whispered, “You’re safe.”

Aziraphale sighed. _At least as safe as an angel could be who’s about to have his cock sucked by a demon_ , he thought. 

Crowley met the angel’s eyes, then bowed down between his spread thighs. He waited there until Aziraphale gave him a nod.

“Oh! I’ve never...” the angel cried out as Crowley’s mouth devoured him whole. “Oh, Oh, Oh!”

Crowley sucked and slurped, twirling his tongue around and around. The angel felt dizzy, his arms shook in an effort to keep him propped upright on the car. 

_So this was rapture..._

He came down the demon’s throat, and Crowley swallowed and licked his lips clean when done.

Crowley then spread Aziraphale’s pearly white thighs wider and hiked them over his lean shoulders and fingered the angel’s opening. The angel groaned with pleasure. 

“Ready or not, here I come…” Crowley said. He stood and began to sink his long cock deep into the angel.

As Crowley held him by the waist, he angel fell back onto the bonnet of the car, moaning.

He was hard again. He didn’t know _that_ would happen...and he didn’t know that he could come again either, but he felt the heat rising within him... _what else was this demon capable of?_

“Spread your wings, and I’ll open mine. We’ll give these humans something to marvel at.”

Crowley unfolded his first. They flexed above him, and he flapped them in time with each of his thrusts. Aziraphale caught his breath, then slowly released it as his snowy white wings unfurled behind him and beat against black feathers. 

Crowley leaned his mouth so close, his lips brushed his.

As Crowley rocked inside him, the angel expected the demon to lift him into the air. Instead Crowley wrapped one arm around the angel’s waist and held him tight to his chest and kissed him. 

Aziraphale moaned in disappointment as their lips separated. 

“I didn’t get to see your face when I was blowing you,” the demon said. “Come again. I want to see your eyes.”

Wings tenderly caressed wings, and the demon’s chest heaved against his. Aziraphale’s heart swelled as their mouths met again and his tongue flicked against the demon’s. They were truly joined.

He felt Crowley come inside him, filling him with heat. The demon shuddered and gasped. He came after. It was so easy to let go, all he needed to do was to look into Crowley’s face, his eyes, to see what had been there all the while.

_Love._

Aziraphale surrounded them in his white wings. 

They remained that way until Aziraphale’s stomach growled. 

“I almost forgot,” said Crowley. “Our reservations.”

“I don’t think they’ll let us in like this.”

“Very well.” Crowley sighed, stood up, waved his hand above his head. “Clothes!” And voilà, they were dressed and pressed _and_ presentable.

“My...it’s almost like we never…” Aziraphale sat up.

“Oh, but we _did_.”

Aziraphale dipped his head and gave Crowley a shy smile. “Yes. We _did_.”

Their wings gently caressed above their heads as they smiled stupidly at each other. 

“Time to go,” Crowley sighed and took the angel’s hand. 

“Let’s get out of this roundabout first.” 

‘I’ll race you to the other side!” 

The world woke up. Horns honked and tires screeched. The driver in the Ferrari nearly side-swiped them. 

Safely on the other side, Arizaphale shook his head. “That was a dirty trick, turning time back on then.” 

“Yes, but it was so much fun!”

With a forgiving smile, Aziraphale took Crowley’s hand, and they walked together. Heads turned, people whispered and pointed at them.

“Everyone is staring at us,” Aziraphale said.

“Of course they are. How often do you think people see an angel and a demon make love on the roundabout?”


End file.
